Inkjet printers may be cost-effective devices for producing color images. In some instances, the quality of color prints made by inkjet printers has advanced to a level such that photo-quality images may be produced. To this end, special print media, or “photo media,” have been developed. A photo medium usually comprises a base of white, plastic film, or bonded layers of plastic and paper. One or both sides of the base may be coated with a thin, ink-receiving coating. This ink-receiving coating may provide the photographic attributes of the medium.